Chronicles Of Falling In Love
by paradeoflights
Summary: "I love you, too." She said, finally. And she could prove it- in more ways than one, hundreds, actually. And even though Kira wasn't much of a believer in fate, they probably wouldn't have been brought together without it.


First, I apologize for any errors. I went through it a couple times and tried to get rid of most of them. And sorry if my continuity falters. I worked on this over the course of a week, so it might be a little spotty in places. I've never really tried to write smut into a fic, either. So it was odd, and I apologize if it's like akhgjkf.  
I'm really happy with it, though. And I was /determined/ to finish this.  
Enjoy!

* * *

She had received a call around one in the morning, not expecting it to be Scott. His voice was frantic but surprisingly weak. She knew Scott was strong, mentally and physically. They had been through enough shit to grow a tolerance to all of the horrible things that happened to them. It would _never_ stop. There was always something after them, or trying to wreak havoc in Beacon Hills. Why _did _we even move here? It was something Kira thought about daily, but she knew why. Her dad needed a job, and Beacon Hills High School was in critical need of teachers. He wasn't having much luck anywhere else, and they hired him in an instant. So, they were out of New York and in California in less than two days. It was a shock of sorts, and Kira felt out of place at first. But, _progressively_, things had improved. Well, if you consider getting thrown into the world of the supernatural, figuring out that your own mom had been hiding secrets from you about your own family history, and watching your friends get tortured by demonic ninjas better than the previous situation she was in, then yeah, maybe it was a bit better- all of that aside. She had made friends, quite a few actually. Then there was Scott, someone she had grown a unlikely fondness for, someone she had a _real_ connection with. But, right now, he was in danger and the only thing on Kira's mind was saving him.

It was hard to understand _exactly_ what he had said. The cell signal was bad, it seemed- which was why it kept breaking up. But, there had been one thing that he kept repeating over and over, coming through loud and clear each time._ They're going to kill me_. "Scott, you're going to be fine." She had told him, forcing her voice to stay steady. "No. I-I'm not." And then the call had ended. "No. No! _Crap_." Kira had forced out through clenched teeth as she tapped angrily at her phone. She dialed his number again, pressing the phone to her ear. Scott picked up immediately. "I'm going to come find you, okay? Do you know where you are, like- is there anything that might tell me where you are?" She asked, hearing a pained cry from the other end. He sucked in a broken gasp and Kira felt her heart drop into her stomach. "I can't see much." He said through ragged breaths, "I think I've been in here before." The phone went dead silent for a moment before he spoke again, his voice much quieter. "Hold on." And she did, swallowing down the painful lump that was forming in her throat. There was a loud rustling sound, and then silence. And then again. "Scott?" No answer. It happened twice more after that. "Derek. Call Derek, okay? He'll know where I am." Scott paused for a second, "I'm underground, and.. I-I hear something moving around upstairs." Kira sucked in a shaky breath, too focused on listening to Scott to realize that she had been crying. "Just _trust_ Derek, Kira. I promise he'll know." And then everything went quiet. Kira looked at her phone. _Call ended._ She threw her phone against the bed, running trembling hands through her hair. _Keep it together_, she thought. _For Scott. _

She wiped a few stray tears from her cheek, sniffling as she pushed herself from the bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, rushing around desperately through the dark for her jacket. It's freezing, she thought suddenly. She stared out her window, the bitter cold air hitting her like a slap to the face. The moonlight was the only source of leeway she had to find her way around her room. Moonlight. Full moon, Kira thought aloud. She had totally dismissed anything Stiles and Scott had been talking about at lunch, but she did remember them talking about the full moon. Scott had assured them both it was nothing to worry about. But now, Kira was definitely worrying.

The last thing she had grabbed for was her phone. Once she had everything, she stealthy made her way outside of her house, grabbing the car keys on the way out. She made a mad dash for her car, jamming the key into the ignition. The car came alive with a soft purr of the engine, she scanned her eyes over the house. Thank god. If her parents found out that she was sneaking out so late, she would be dead. She pulled out of the driveway, remembering vaguely when Scott told her that Derek lived at the place where the rave had been at. She didn't remember exactly, but she had a good idea of where it was. A loud roar shook the windows of her car, and Kira gripped the wheel tighter. She pressed harder on the gas pedal, going way over the limit. She didn't care. She needed to make it to Derek's before it was too late.

Her car came to an abrupt halt, tires squealing against pavement. She fled from the far, closing the door but leaving the car on. She rushed into the apartment building, wandering aimlessly, but still with some sort of direction. She came face to face with a steel metal door only a minute later, and she listened closely- silence. Oh, god. Please be here. The metal door slid open before she had time to grab for the handle. "Derek." She breathed out, and she knew immediately by the look on his face, that he knew why she was here. "He told me he was underground- that the place seemed familiar... but he wasn't sure why." Her voice was desperate as Derek pulled his eyebrows together, a wrinkle forming in between his brows. He wasn't looking at Kira, he was looking at the floor- like he had made a sudden realization, one that hit him like a curve ball. His head snapped up, "I know where he is." He told her, and Kira straightened up. "Where? Derek, where?" She asked, but he didn't answer. He pulled the metal doors shut and then grabbed her by the elbow. "Just follow my car." He told her, and Kira didn't want to say anymore. She nodded, and Derek glanced over at her. She probably looked wrecked- eyes red and puffy from the crying, and constant from on her face, the look of fear in her eyes. She needed to find him.

The loud pitter patter of the rain as it hit the hood of the car was all Kira was focused on, it wasn't calming but it distracted her enough. She hadn't been following Derek long, maybe only five minutes. They were back in the residential neighborhood, which made Kira wonder- had he really been that close? She passed by her house a few seconds later, slowing down as Derek pulled into the reserve. She pulled her keys from the ignition and stepped out when Derek came to the drivers side of her car.

"Are you sure he's here?" She asked, and Derek clenched his jaw tight.

"Look, I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't sure he was. I heard him. I know." Howling, she thought. It signal their location to the rest of the pack. It was something Kira had forgotten about. But, if Derek had heard him then- "What the hell is he doing at your old house?" Isaac half yelled at the two as he sprinted towards them. Nevermind.

Kira stumbled backwards until she could grab for the handle on the car door, "We're about to find out." She said, grabbing a bag from the back seat. There was a soft _woosh _as she pulled the Katana from the bag.

"Holy s-" Isaac nearly flung himself backwards. "You're not serious?"

"What else am I supposed to defend myself?" Kira asked, looking out of the corner of her eye to see Derek smirking, it was faint but still there.

Isaac mouth gaped open, snapping shut after a few seconds. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. "Just.. watch where you swing that thing." He told her, earning an eye roll from Kira.

The floor creaked with every step she took, making her raise on her tip toes. Derek snatched her wrist, stopping her from taking her next step. "Derek." She said slowly, watching him intently. He hushed her silently, motioning with his index finger to his lips. His eyebrows were angled inward, and his eyes fell shut. "Derek, what do you hear?" He slowly lifted his head seconds later, opening his eyes again.

"Nothing. I don't hear anything."

Kira clutched the handle of the blade painfully tight, her heart practically dropping into her stomach. "Nothing?" She asked, "At all?"

"Watch out!" Isaac yelled at the two, shoving Kira and Derek out of the way before lunging at the unseen predator. She scrambled backwards on her hand and feet, grabbing the Katana that had slipped from her hands. Her eyes darted around frantically, her breathing ragged.

"Go!" Derek yelled, pushing himself up from the ground. "Find him. If he's still here, there might still be a chance at saving him."

Kira nodded fervently, whipping her body around. And with her luck, she should've expected it. She felt the werewolf grab her free wrist, before jerking the Katana out of the other. Claws pierced her skin, drawing blood. She gasped inwardly, forming her hands into fists. It- no, she- snarled at her. Kira flared her nostrils and tensed her jaw, daring not to flinch or show any sort of weakness. The woman cocked her head to the side slightly, confused. Kira took the chance she had and twisted her hand from her grasp, kicking her in the stomach. The werewolf flew backwards, but it didn't take long for her to regain awareness. Kira grabbed blindly for the Katana, her only protection. She swung it to the right, hitting the woman straight on, leaving a long gash along her shoulder. She howled in pain as Kira lunged forward, fingers wrapped tightly around the back of her neck. She didn't hesitate and wrapped her fingers firmly around the blade before forcing it through the werewolf's stomach. A loud confusion of noises filled the air. She twisted the blade a few times, until the woman's breath went weak. She wasn't dead, Kira knew that. But, it gave her time. She quickly pulled the Katana out of where it had been impaled, flinching slightly when the werewolf screamed in pain. Please be here, Scott. Please be alive. she thought.

It was dark in the basement, which was no surprise. But, it was unusually cold, and smelt of rancid meat and dirt. Kira gagged, pulling the collar of her shirt up to her nose. God, what died in here? She used the luminescence of her phone, to guide her way through the dark. She coughed into her shirt every few minutes, when the smell would become overwhelming.

She tumbled to the ground when her foot caught onto something on the floor, he phone flying her hand. "Shit." She cursed aloud, struggling to push herself from the nasty, damp floor. She felt her way along the floor, sighing in relief when she found her phone. It hadn't cracked, thank god. She turned the phone away from her, pressing the power button to provide some light.

Kira screamed until her throat felt raw, her breath coming in short sobs. The mangled body had been what she tripped over, and it brought a sick feeling to her stomach. Mangled, torn apart. What the hell had they been doing down here? Her hands were covered in blood, trembling slightly. She whipped them on the denim of her jeans, before pushing herself backwards, getting as far away from the body as she could.

"Kira." It was faint, but Kira still heard it. Scott reached for her blindly, feeling for her. Her thigh bumped against his hand. "Scott?" She asked, panicked and frantic. She used the light of her phone, placing it in her lap. His face was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. "Scott." She said again, this time coming out through a broken sob. She cupped his face in between her hands, hearing him moan in pain as he inhaled sharply. "Hey," His head slumped to the side, and Kira supported it with her hand. "Hey, can you stand? We need to get you out now."

"I can try." He forced out, and Kira moved to support him from the waist, pushing them both off the ground with as much strength as she could manage. Scott drew in a breath through clenched teeth. "Are you bleeding?" Kira asked, pushing his jacket out of they way. He had his hand placed firmly against the wound, keeping pressure on it. "You should be healing..." He was bleeding. _Bad_. His shirt was covered in dark brown stains of dried blood, and torn in random places. "I know." He gasped, flinching when their skin came in contact.

They both jolted suddenly, hearts beating rapidly, panic and distraught on their faces. Derek and Isaac appeared seconds later, panting and sweating. "You've gotta get him outta here." Isaac spoke through shallow breaths. "They're hurt, but it won't take long for them to heal." Derek told them, hurrying to Scott's other side. "I'll help you get him out of here, but we _need_ to move fast."

Isaac kept close behind, helping support Scott from the back. Although, Scott told him not to. It hurt him too much, and she could only imagine how beaten and torn up he was. The room was silent, aside from the disturbing sounds that came from the injured werewolves, snarling and moaning in pain. "Isaac." She warned, watching cautiously as one of the werewolves grabbed for her ankle, she jerked it back quickly, Isaac kicking the man square in the face. He fell to the floor again with a soft thud. Once they had made it back to her car, Derek helped Scott into the backseat. She heard Scott mumble something to him, but couldn't make much of it. It was too soft for her own ears to pick up. Derek shot Kira a knowing look when he closed the car door, nodding at him. He did the same before taking off again, Isaac running after him.

She had reached his house in a little under five minutes, and helped him inside of the house. His mom didn't appear to be home, which didn't surprise her. Scott always talked about how busy she was, and how much her job kept her away from home. "You okay?" She asked when they had gotten about half way up the stairs, aside from the occasional sharp intake of breath, he seemed to be tolerating it all just fine. But, she knew his tolerance for pain, and he could handle a lot. Once they had made it inside his room, she closed the door behind the both of them. "Here, stay there." She told him, lowering him down on the bed. He groaned, arching his back in pain- only making it worse.

She grabbed a few rags, soaking them in luke warm water before returning to his side. She kneeled in front of him, gently pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He sighed when her fingertips brushed his bicep. "I think I've got it from here, Kira. You don't have to stay." Kira ignored him, anyways. She reached for his right hand, the one that was covering his wound. Her fingers curved around his, "I'm serious." He told her, his voice gentle. Her expression turned serious, and she looked up at him with a face that gave him no room to negotiate with her, or even argue. "If you actually think that I'd have the nerve to leave you when you're_ this_ hurt, _you're crazy_. Now, _move_ your hand."

It had stopped bleeding, fortunately. But, the wound was still fresh and rather large. She rose from her knees and stood in front of him, her fingers around the hem of his shirt. "Think you can get if off? Or will it hurt too much?" Scott shook his head, lifting his arms slowly. She slipped the shirt off and over his head slowly, trying not put him in anymore pain than he already was. She leaned over him slightly, catching site of his back. There were random shards of wood and metal covering numerous spots on his back, and Kira couldn't imagine the amount of discomfort he was in right now.

"Oh my god, _Scott_." She said gently, her hand resting along the side of his neck, while her other one pulled at a shard of metal in his back. He whined in pain, jerking away from her rather violently. Not yet, she thought. _Let's tackle the bigger obstacles first_. She took the damp rag and brought it to his wound, wiping away most of the dried blood that had formed around it. Luckily, she had found a bottle of peroxide, which was a much better alternative than rubbing alcohol. She wanted to be thorough, and she knew even though he _could_ heal; it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus, she was trying to make this as painless as possible.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, taking a seat behind him on the bed. Scott's shoulders slumped slightly, and he leaned forward. "I- I just don't know how it happened." Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, making him sit straight. "There was _so_ many of them." She started slowly pulling the shards of wood and metal from his back. She would stop every now and then, when the pain would become to overwhelming. "It was a pack of them, right? A pack of werewolves?" She asked, rubbing the rag over raw skin, feeling him tense underneath her touch. "One without an alpha." He finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "So, what.. they were looking for an alpha?" She asked, throwing the bloodied rag to the side. The wounds were healing visibly, but slower than usual.

"Or one to kill." He spoke softly, his voice cracking. Kira turned him carefully so he was facing her, "Scott, there was something in the way one of them looked at me- it wasn't human. I didn't feel human." Scott knitted his eyebrows together in thought. Kira used the other rag to wipe the dirt and blood from his face, revealing new cuts. But, they healed soon after. "And you know that I wouldn't have let them kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with that, knowing that I could've done something. That I could have prevented it. By calling me, calling out to Derek- you were trusting me, trusting him. If I hadn't got there in time, I would be more than devastated. I'd be a_ fucking_ mess, Scott." She had only realized she was crying when Scott wiped a tear away with his thumb. And now, looking at the boy in front of her, staring into his honey brown eyes- something ignited deep inside her, it twisted and squeezed, sending an unfamiliar feeling shooting up her spine.

"I've never felt like this towards anyone, Scott." Kira eyes bored into his, and Scott didn't say anything, just stared back. "It's _different_." And Scott could agree with her on that. With Kira, it was definitely different, but it felt right. It was different than with Allison, _better_. It wasn't just some high school crush, at least- it hadn't started out that way. Scott actually feared for this girl's safety, and wanted to do everything to make her feel safe. But, he knew she could carry herself well, and kick some ass along the way. And maybe that's why it was different, they were both independent, but dependent on each other. It was an undeniable connection, even from the first day Scott glanced at her in History class.

He took her trembling hands into his own, rubbing them together to conduct heat. She offered a wry smile, which Scott reciprocated. But, there was something in the way her heart faltered, and then sped up too fast. She wasn't nervous, _no_. She wasn't scared. Scott would've been able to smell it. It smelt of affection, not lust. It was almost endearing. The touch of his skin made Kira feel warm, comfortable- _too_ comfortable.

Her breath caught in her throat, noticing how Scott had been looking at her. His eyes, now, were a dark, chocolate brown- the moonlight starting to fade around them. "Scott?" She breathed out, and then her world was spinning. It took her a few seconds to realize Scott had closed the space in between them, their lips moved together perfectly, like it was nothing new to them, it was normal. Sure they had kissed once before, but it had been to chaste to even call it a _kiss_. And then she realized her eyes were still open. _Oh my god_, she thought internally. _That's weird. Oh god, just close your eyes_. And she did. She laughed gently, the sound reverberating off his skin, in the space between them. Scott's hands felt up her sides, barely touching the fabric of her shirt as he passed it. One came to cup the side of her face, the other tangled into her long, silk locks. Her right hand was placed firmly against the crook of his neck, her thumb tracing the outline of his jaw, while the other hand rested against his forearm. And maybe she should've found it unattractive, the way his lips tasted of blood and sweat, the way he breathed out in exhaustion. Who cares? It wasn't anything too serious, it was soft, comforting- his mouth forming into a small smile. Kira pulled away first, regretting it immediately, seeing the way he shifted uncomfortably.

"What? Was that.. was that bad?" Scott asked, genuine concern in his eyes. "Should I not have done that? Oh god, I'm _so_ sorry, Kira." Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name, loving the way it just slipped out of his mouth so easily, and _wow_, she could just listen to that all day and be _perfectly_ content. His hands clenched at the fabric of his pants tightly, _nervously_. His face contorted in pain, causing him to grimace. He did it a few more times, and Kira hated how tense he was being. The wound on his stomach was healing quickly now, though- his back too. But, still, he looked uncomfortable.

Kira wasn't used to being so bold, or making the first move. But, she took a chance and did. Her mouth hung open slightly, watching Scott intently as she reached for his hand. She didn't do much guiding, the hand finding a perfect place to rest on her cheek. And this time, there wasn't hesitation when she leaned in, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. She sucked gently at his bottom lip, a laugh catching in her throat when she heard Scott clear his throat in a _not so_ subtle way. She silently wished that she had something to grab onto, like the fabric of his shirt. But, that had been long discarded. Which, if you think about it- wasn't all that bad. And suddenly, there was a lot more force added to the kiss- which Kira reacted to positively. Their noses bumped each others, hands fumbling together frantically, a moan escaping her lips when teeth dug into soft, tender flesh. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but forceful enough to break skin. He sucked on her bottom lip gently, hands finding their home on her body. She had one leg hooked loosely over his, hanging lazily, the other tucked behind his waist. Their was a burning heat in between her legs, hitting her deep. Making her breath hitch, a dull throb starting in her core.

With one of Scott's hands still tangled into her hair, the other slid along the inside of her thigh. Soft skin against denim- _stupid jeans_, she thought. Scott staring at Kira through heavy, hooded eyes. "Scott." She said suddenly, although it was soft. Their movements halted, but Scott didn't bother moving his hands, neither did Kira. "I.." And she almost didn't want to say it out loud, afraid of sounding like a fool, or just embarrassing herself. She laughed awkwardly, "We.. don't have to if you don't want to." He told her, and Kira hated when he talked like he stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. "I assumed you were okay with it since you.. ya' know.. " He tried to imitate something, a jerky movement with his hand. It only made Kira laugh more, "No. No. I am, it's just..new. I've never actually.." Scott leaned his forehead against hers suddenly,using the hand he had tangled in her hair to maneuver her head until she was staring back at him. "I get it." And it hit Kira like a bus. _Sex._ Sure, Kira had noticed the sexual tension between them plenty of times, but didn't expect it to lead to that, in this kind of situation. "And, I've never really done much more than_ kissing._.." Her eyes trailed down to his hand, which was still resting against the inside of her thigh. "Oh." He mouthed, pulling his hand away like he had just touched a hot stove. Her eyes fluttered close, reaching for his hand again. She hummed softly, his warm breath ghosting her cheek. "I didn't say I wanted you stop, though. Did I?" Her tone a lot more playful than before, but it was still endearing and gentle. Scott chuckled noisily in return, rubbing softly at the flesh there. She tipped her head up, closing her mouth over his, a tongue occasionally flicking over his top lip.

Scott caught on quickly, realizing how much Kira loved him touching her. He pushed against the fabric of her shirt, both of them chuckling at the way it was riding up under her bra. There was a moment of hesitation, before Scott slipped his fingers past the waistband of her pants. Kira gasped, warms fingers pressing against the dip of her hipbone. There was a pause in their movements, and then they were scrambling around the bed, Scott laying Kira on her back, pillows tucked neatly under her head. He flicked open the button of her jeans with his thumb, and Kira helped by shimming herself out of them, kicking them off where they pooled at her ankles. She met eyes with Scott again, nodding silently.

He taps at her thigh, spreading them apart. He rubs a hand against the sensitive skin, watching as she squirmed a little underneath him. He laughed to himself, barely rubbing the palm of his hand against her folds. Her mouth opened, but her moan caught in her throat as she bit down on her bottom lip. He slipped his fingers under the black, lacy, surprisingly soft material, brought his hand down to her cunt, thumb pressed against her clit, feeling accomplished when she finally moaned, broken, but loud. "You good?" He asked, his voice hushed. Kira nodded, forcing herself to speak. "_Fantastic, actually._" Scott laughed at that, and Kira blushed. _God, I'm such an idiot_. She always expected it to be awkward, the foreplay, or just the sex in general. But, it wasn't. Sure, it was a little weird but, who the hell cared?

He tucks his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. _She smelt nice_, he thought. And that might've cause him to press a little too hard this time, earning more than just a moan from Kira. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, but not hard enough to break skin. He placed a gentle, open mouthed kiss against her skin, feeling a faint, but rapid pulse against his lips. Scott slides a finger inside her, slow and careful, watching her expression carefully. "Scott." She stressed, her fingers tangling into his hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. "God, keep going."

And he continued at a slow rhythm, adding another finger. He pressed kisses along her neck and collarbone, trying to distract her mind from the possible discomfort. It was more sensual than sexual, the way her traced a line up her throat with the tip of his tongue, sucking gently at a spot on her neck.

When he finally pulls his hand away, he instinctively brings his thumb and index finger to his mouth, sucking the skin in between his lips. And maybe Kira should've been turned off by that, but it only made it worse. The way he grinned at her when he finished rubbing his hand against the denim of his jeans made Kira blush insecurely, feeling shy all of the sudden. _You can't possibly embarrass yourself in front of him_, she thought. _He won't care, anyways_. She pushed herself up on her elbows, reaching a hand up to bat his own away from the button of his jeans. "Can I?" Scott nodded slowly, watching her closely. She maneuvered herself around on the bed until she was resting on her knees, legs tucked underneath her.

Her hand slid across the tan skin of his stomach, the wound now fully healed. He didn't jerk, or flinch, instead he reached for the hem of her shirt, fingers curling around the material. She slid it off in one swift movement, simultaneously reaching for the button of his pants, popping it open and zipping down his fly. Her fingers dipped into the waistband playfully, his body trembling as he chuckled. She surprised him, suddenly tilting her head up to kiss at the hollow of his throat, trailing a couple kisses along his collarbone. She breathed out slowly, letting Scott rid himself of his jeans, barely breaking skin contact with her. "Condoms?" She breathed out, tilting her head up to look at Scott. He looked dazed, exhausted, but in complete bliss. "Yes... uh- Yeah, hold on." He scrambled from the bed, ungraceful landing on his feet. She held back the laugh, watching as he tried to adjust himself in his boxers, the tight material tenting over his erection. And _oh, wow_, Kira really shouldn't have been so turned on about the way the curve of his ass peaked out of his boxer briefs. She took the time she had to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra, letting the straps hang loosely from her shoulders. "Okay, I-" The floor creaked an absurdly loud way, and Kira looked up the find Scott holding up a condom, but not moving. She slid the bra the rest of the way off her shoulders, flinging it somewhere near Scott's feet.

She hummed in question, and Scott shook his head, making his way onto the bed again. Kira had never been uncomfortable when it came to her body, but she wasn't going to display it off like a piece of art. "Nothing. It's just... you're _beautiful_." Kira rolled her eyes affectionately at the cheesy, cliché compliment. She rubbed the side of his neck with her thumb, staring up at him. He let out a deep, throaty chuckle, placing a quick, wet kiss against the corner of her mouth.

Once he finally slides into her, the mood changes. It isn't just lust, and arousal- it's more sensual, more concern. Kira gasps inwardly, sheets bunching up in her tiny fists. "Hey, _hey_.." Scott whispers into her hair, "Just relax." He finds her hand, lacing their fingers together, and moves it to rest above her head. He thrusts into her, slick skin sliding against each other with each slow snap of his hips. He buried his face into her chest, leaving gentle kiss against the side of her breast, trailing over to the dip of her chest. His hips stuttered, slowing the rhythm of his thrusts, and he moaned rather loudly against her chest, and more than once. She had expected him to be a more quiet kind of guy, _boy_ was she wrong.

Neither was she, though. But, she managed to muffle most of it by hiding her face into the crook of his neck. They kissed soundly, and sloppy. Their noses bumping against each other, Scott taking Kira's bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled gently, the pace of his hips picking up. "S-Scott." She breathed out, eyes still closed. Scott could smell how close she was, but he was sure that he wasn't going to last much longer either.

He came first- surprisingly, Kira following soon after. And Scott swore he had never heard her cuss so much in the whole time he had known her. She only laughed, pushing gently at his shoulder. He discarded the condom into the trash bin near his bed, before settling back down next to Kira.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, his voice soft. "For all of this._ Everything_."

Kira turned on her side to look at him, a frown on her face. "Now is not the time to apologize, Scott. Everything I did for you. For you friends. It was because I cared, and I would risk my life for you in a heartbeat." Scott turned his head to the side, looking away from her. He sighed, his hand coming up to rest along his stomach. "I helped get the Nogitsune out of Stiles, well aware of the odds of what could happen. But, I didn't care." She paused momentarily, getting a firm grip on his jaw, to turn his head to look at her. "I care about you. All of you, that's all that should matter. So, _don't_ be sorry. You would've done the same for me, if not more." And it was true. Scott was just that guy. If he knew there was some way he could prevent death or disaster, he would. He was a protector, an Alpha. Someone she cared about deeply.

"Nothing's ever gonna change how I feel about you. Not _now_, not _ever_."

Scott finally relaxed, turning Kira around to nuzzle his chin against the crook of her neck, and pull her close to him. Their legs tangled together, bare skin against bare skin. She laced their fingers, bringing them to lay against her chest. "I love you." Kira froze, the room growing silent. "And... you don't have to say it back or anything. I just want you to know that I care about you. That's all that matters to me, right now." Her bottom lip trembled, and she brought it between her teeth in an effort to stop it. Her heart filled with warmth, feeling Scott smile against her skin.

"I love you, too." She said, finally. And she could prove it- in more ways than one, _hundreds_, actually. And even though Kira wasn't much of a believer in fate, they probably wouldn't have been brought together without it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, I do love to receive reviews, they just help a lot- and make me smile. But, I'm not begging you to.

Also, feel free to send me a prompt if you would like, and I might fill it for you. ( .com)  
I also crossposted this on FFnet, just fyi.


End file.
